totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Hotel do Mal
Evil Hotel is episode 13 of Season 5. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Britney *Hayes *T-Bone Synopsis When Clover reads about the opening of a brand new underwater hotel off the coast of Malibu, the Aqua Vitae Resort, she's totally psyched. The only problem: when she tries to make a reservation, she's told that it's for VIPs only. Unless she’s a movie star, singer or celebutante, she is not welcome. Meanwhile, Jerry informs the girls (Sam, Clover, Alex, and Britney) that water levels around the Earth are on the rise, and that there have been a rash of kidnappings of celebrities such as an attempt on boy band singer turned actor T-Bone. The girls split into two groups: Sam and Clover investigate the rising water levels, while Alex and Britney visit T-Bone's house. Alex and Britney find T-Bone in his hot tub, but the three of them get sucked down a vortex and thrown into rooms of the Aqua Vitae resort. Meanwhile, Sam and Clover find an island where the cabanas are at water level. They discover a manmade waterfall and try to track down a maintenance worker, but the worker eludes them and turns on a gush of water to wash away the girls. Returning with the worker's hat, Sam and Clover have it analyzed; Jerry tells them the hat is sewn from material that was normally from WOOHP Prison. They then learn that Hayes is behind the kidnappings. Sam and Clover go undercover as celebrities to Aqua Vitae Resort. There, Hayes welcomes them and the celebrities in general to the resort, but soon changes his tone and tells them they will be staying there as he plans to flood the world. Sam and Clover free Alex and Britney. They call in the WOOHP Submarine to pick them up and the celebs. The angered Hayes chases them, having designed his hotel to be mobile, shooting torpedoes which Sam has their WOOHP Sub dodge. They eventually ground the sub as the water levels return to normal, causing the resort ship to run aground as well. Afterwards, Britney is told she will be working at WOOHP Australia, and that Blaine will be working with her. Britney lights up at the idea, but Clover immediately gets jealous and Alex still has a little bit of jealousy she has not let go. In the B-story, Alex learns she and Britney have a lot in common. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Destructo Ring Cell Phone **Not waterproof *Jet aircraft **Seaplane *Laser Rifle *Oxygen Lipstick *Plummet Pod *Submarine **Boarding torpedo with 2 person capacity **Decoy **Extendable boarding tunnel **Periscope **Sonar *Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer Trivia *Many of the same celebrities are seen in the episodes: **"Evil Airlines Much?" **"Evil Hotel" **"A Spy is Born I" *Malibu University has: **A paleontology course **Philosophy 101 *Aqua vitae means "water of vitality". *Hayes was seen in "Evil Airlines Much?" and later "Celebrity Swipe!" *The "Power 4" from "Evil Heiress Much?" have cameos in the episode. *T-Bone returns from "Boy Bands Will Be Boy Bands". He now has an acting career. He is still Alexandra's favorite singer. Britney is also a major fan of him, having seen his movie "Cruise Cafe" 21 times. *During the mission Samantha goes undercover as a novelist and Clover pretends to be an actress. Hayes remarks that novelists are not a type of celebrity. This is a reference to the decrease in printing and the rise of electronic books. Gallery Category:Season 5